Super Smash Bros. Crossover Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Crossover Brawl is a crossover fighting game, the third installment in the Super Smash Bros. Crossover series, and the direct sequel to Super Smash Bros. Crossover Melee distributed by Disney Interactive Studios and Warner Bros. Interactive Studios, published by Nintendo and THQ and developed by Game Arts and Sora Ltd., in association with Blue Tongue Entertainment, Artificial Mind and Movement, High Voltage Software, Avalanche Software, and Heavy Iron Studios for the Nintendo Wii. After delays due to development problems, the game was released worldwide in 2007. The game itself serves as a crossover between Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution, Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution, Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Playable Characters Veterans * Mario * Luigi* * Peach * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Yoshi * Adrien the Cat * Nathan the Fox* * Marinette the Cat * Katie the Fox * Barnaby the Bear* * Dr. Drakken * Charmy the Speedy Fawn * Jacky the Jackrabbit* * Sally the Deer * Dante the Dragon* * Dr. Crimson * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis* * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker* * Martin J. Moody * Marquessa * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck* * Minnie Mouse * Goofy* * Pete * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star* * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles* * Chuckie Finster* * Kimi Finster * Phil and Lil* * Arnold Shortman * Helga Pataki * Eliza Thornberry * Donnie Thornberry * Rocko Wallaby * Ickis * Otto Rocket * Daggett and Norbert * CatDog * Ren and Stimpy * Doug Funnie * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) * Vicky * Denzel Crocker* * Jimmy Neutron * Cindy Vortex * Sheen Estevez* * Henry and June * Zim * Orange Splat Man * Dexter * Monkey* * Dee Dee * Major Glory * Mandark * Johnny Bravo * Blossom * Bubbles* * Buttercup* * Mojo Jojo * The Eds * Kevin * Cow and Chicken * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon * Mike * Courage* * Space Ghost* * Sheep * Robot Jones * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 4 * Samurai Jack * Aku* * Hector Con Carne* * Grim* * Billy and Mandy * Moxy* * AIM* * Peter Pan * Aladdin * The Genie* * Jasmine * Hercules * Baloo * Simba * Timon and Pumbaa* * Woody * Buzz * Mushu * Mulan* * Robin Hood* * T.J.* * Ashley Spinelli* * Sulley* * Lucky and Spot * Steamboat Willie* * Link * Zelda/Sheik * Ganondorf* * Samus * Ice Climbers * Kirby * Fox * Falco* * Captain Falcon* * Pikachu * Jigglypuff* * Marth* * Ness* * Mr. Game and Watch* Newcomers * Mallow the Squirrel * Serena the Fox * Koriand'r the Mouse * Garfield the Tiger * Brock the Gorilla * Darla the Magical Rabbit * Johnny (Charmy the Speedy Fawn) * David Jessie Drake * Nicholas Dunn * Squidward Tentacles * Dennis * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman * Rudy and Snap * Penny Sanchez * Skrawl* * Vexus * Tak * Jerra * Lok* * Jorgen Von Strangle * Trixie Tang* * Professor Calamitous * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson* * Vlad Plasmius * Dani Fenton* * Aang * Katara * Sokka* * Toph Bei Fong * Zuko* * Azula * Ginger Foutley * Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle * Mr. X* * Tuesday X * Reggie Rocket * GIR* * Dib * Gaz* * Tak and Mimi* * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * White Pantera* * Puma Loco* * Otis* * Mac and Bloo * Goo* * Otto Osoworth * Ami and Yumi * Julie* * MEGAS* * Lazlo * Ben Tennyson (Alien Force form) * Kevin Leven * Young Ben* * Vilgax* * Juniper Lee * Clover (Totally Spies) * Sam (Totally Spies) * Alex (Totally Spies) * Britney* (Totally Spies) * Mandy* (Totally Spies) * Nergal * Nergal Jr.* * Robin (Teen Titans) * Starfire (Teen Titans) * Slade* * Adam & Jake * Rodney J. Squirrel * Sunny Bridge* * Lizzie Devine* * Numbuh 3 * HIM * Edward* (Camp Lazlo) * Patsy (Camp Lazlo) * Bull Sharkowski* * Father* * Gwen Tennyson* (Alien Force form) * Bill & Aldo* * Chowder and Kimchi * Golly Gopher * Dolly Gopher* * TOM* * Robotboy* * Shaggy and Scooby-Doo * George* (George of the Jungle 2007) * Scrooge McDuck* * Stitch * Jack Sparrow * Davy Jones* * TRON* * Jack Skellington * Rallen* * Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Captain Hook * Hades* * Scar * Kim Possible * Shego* * Will Vandom * Irma Lair * Cornelia Hale* * Nerissa* * Thumper (Bambi) * Jake Long* * Lao Shi * Jessie * Zurg* * Li Shang * Wilbur Robinson * José Carioca* * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Mr. Incredible* * Tod (The Fox and the Hound; in his adult form)* * Diddy Kong * Wario * Toon Link* * Zero Suit Samus (shared with Samus) * Pit * R.O.B.* * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Olimar * Wolf* * Pokémon Trainer (Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard) * Lucario* * Ike * Lucas Third-Party * Barbie* * Spider-Man* * Wonder Woman* * Naruto* * Sora* * Agumon* * Sonic* * Snake* Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Stages * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Downtown Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Atlantis (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Retroland (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) * Water Tribe (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Cluster Prime (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Miracle City (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Pupununu (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Barnyard (Back at the Barnyard)* * The Cramdilly Mansion (Catscratch) * Barbie's Dollhouse (Barbie)* * New York City (Spider-Man)* * Raleighopolis Island (Adrien the Cat) * Tropiciana Plaza (Adrien Sunshine)* * Foster's Main Hall (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * New DC City (New York City) (Justice League)* * Academy (Naruto)* * Forest Islands (Charmy the Speedy Deer) * The Netherworlds (The Legend of Charmy)* * House of Mouse (House of Mouse) * The Stage (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) * Neverland (Peter Pan) * Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * The Underworld (Hercules)* * Pride Rock (The Lion King) * Monsters, Inc. (Monsters, Inc.) * Duckberg (Ducktales)* * Hawaii (Lilo and Stitch) * Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Space Paranoids (TRON) * Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Christmas Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas)* * Nanairo Stadium (Spectrobes)* * The Meadow (Bambi) * The Woods (The Fox and the Hound)* * Robinson Basement (Meet the Robinsons) * Metroville (The Incredibles)* * Mickey's Steamboat (Steamboat Willie)* * Disney Castle (Kingdom Hearts)* * Digital World (Digimon: Digital Monsters)* * Delfino Plaza (Super Mario Sunshine) * Mushroomy Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) * Mario Circuit (Mario Kart) * Luigi's Mansion (Luigi's Mansion)* * Mario Bros. (Mario Bros.)* * Rainbow Cruise (SSBM) (Super Mario 64) * Yoshi's Island (SSBB) (Yoshi) * Yoshi's Island (SSBM) (Super Mario World) * Rumble Falls (Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat) * 75m (Donkey Kong)* * Jungle Japes (Donkey Kong Country)* * Bridge of Eldin (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Pirate Ship (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker)* * Temple (SSBM) (The Legend of Zelda) * Norfair (Metroid) * Frigate Orpheon (Metroid Prime) * Brinstar (SSBM) (Metroid) * Halberd (Kirby Super Star) * Green Greens (SSBM) (Kirby)* * Lylat Cruise (Star Fox) * Corneria (Star Fox 64) * Pokémon Stadium 2 (Pokémon) * Spear Pillar (Pokémon Diamond/Pearl)* * Port Town Aero Drive (F-Zero GX) * Big Blue (F-Zero X)* * New Pork City (Mother 3) * Onett (Earthbound)* * Summit (Ice Climbers) * Castle Seige (Fire Emblem) * Flat Zone 2 (Game & Watch) * Skyworld (Kid Icarus) * WarioWare, Inc. (WarioWare) * Distant Planet (Pikmin) * Smashville (Animal Crossing) * PictoChat (Nintendo DS) * Hanenbow (Electroplankton)* * Shadow Moses Island (Metal Gear Solid) * Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog)* * Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Final Destination (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Items * Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros.: Crossover Revolution) * Assist Trophies (Super Smash Bros.: Crossover Revolution) * Barrel (Super Smash Bros.) * Beam Sword (Super Smash Bros.) * Blast Box (Super Smash Bros.) * Bumper (Super Smash Bros.) * Capsule (Super Smash Bros.) * Cracker Launcher (Super Smash Bros.) * Crate (Super Smash Bros.) * Fan (Super Smash Bros.) * Food (Super Smash Bros.) * Gooey Bomb (Super Smash Bros.) * Home-Run Bat (Super Smash Bros.) * Motion-Sensor Bomb (Super Smash Bros.) * Party Ball (Super Smash Bros.) * Ray Gun (Super Smash Bros.) * Rolling Crate (Super Smash Bros.) * Sandbag (Super Smash Bros.) * Smoke Ball (Super Smash Bros.) * Team Healer (Super Smash Bros.) * Timer (Super Smash Bros.) * Krabby Patties (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Baby Bottle (Rugrats) * Baseball Bat (Hey Arnold!) * Magic Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Experiment Pods (Lilo and Stitch) * Pixar Ball (Pixar) * Scream Canister (Monsters, Inc.) * Cutlass (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Dodgeball (Recess) * Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts) * Banana Peel (Super Mario Bros.) * Bob-omb (Super Mario Bros.) * Fire Flower (Super Mario Bros.) * Freezie (Super Mario Bros.) * Green Shell (Super Mario Bros.) * Hothead (Super Mario Bros.) * Lightning Bolt (Super Mario Bros.) * Metal Box (Super Mario Bros.) * Poison Mushroom (Super Mario Bros.) * Soccer Ball (Super Mario Bros.) * Super Mushroom (Super Mario Bros.) * Super Star (Super Mario Bros.) * Hammer (Donkey Kong) * Spring (Donkey Kong) * Heart Container (The Legend of Zelda) * Bunny Hood (The Legend of Zelda) * Deku Nut (The Legend of Zelda) * Screw Attack (Metroid) * Maxim Tomato (Kirby) * Star Rod (Kirby) * Warp Star (Kirby) * Dragoon (Kirby) * Superspicy Curry * Smart Bomb (Star Fox) * Poke Ball (Pokémon) * Mr. Saturn (Earthbound) * Franklin Badge (Earthbound) * Super Scope (Nintendo) * Golden Hammer (Wrecking Crew) * Lip's Stick (Panel de Pon) * Pitfall (Animal Crossing) * Unira (Clu Clu Land) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Scottie Salmon * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda * Chester and AJ * Tootie * Carl Wheezer * Nick Dean * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Black Cuevro * Jibolba * Iroh * Skipper * Venom * Kiawe the Cat * Dexter's Parents * Mayor of Townsville * Muriel * Dee Dee's Friends * Terra (Teen Titans) * Panini * Grandpa Max * Raj * Robot Chicken * Velma Dinkley * Alfred E. Neuman * Michael the Deer * Chip and Dale * Pluto * The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Abu * Iago * Bagheera * Jumba (Lilo and Stitch) * Mikey (Recess) * Rafiki * Commander Grant * Agent P * Lightning McQueen * Rockhopper & Yarr * Axel (Kingdom Hearts) * Flamedramon * Andross * Barbara * Devil (Devil World) * Dr. Wright * Excitebikes * Hammer Bro. * Helirin * Infantry and Tanks * Isaac * Jeff (Earthbound) * Jill (Drill Dozer) * Kat & Ana * Knuckle Joe * Lakitu & Spinies * Little Mac * Lyn * Metroid * Mr. Resetti * Nintendog * Ray MK III * Saki Amamiya * Samurai Goroh * Starfy * Tingle * Waluigi * Gray Fox * Shadow the Hedgehog MORE COMING SOON! Imaginary Friends * Coco * Eduardo * Wilt * Fluffer Nutter * Yogi BooBoo * Cheese * Jackie * Berry * Jokey * Mabel Licorice * Mr. Edmonton * Big Fat Baby * Chewy * New Guy * Cowboy Cow * Uncle Pocket Experiments * Gigi (007) * Hammerface (033) * Hocker (051) * Squeak (110) * Shoe (113) * PJ (133) * Bonnie (149) * Jam (202) * Sproing (249) * Ace (262) * Yin & Yang (501/502) * Cannonball (520) * Slushy (523) * Kixx (601) * Slugger (608) * Gunner (614) * Plasmoid (617) * Splodyhead (619) Poké Ball Pokémon * Meowth * Electrode * Goldeen * Staryu * Snorlax * Moltres * Mew * Chikorita * Togepi * Bellossom * Wobbuffet * Entei * Suicune * Lugia * Ho-Oh * Celebi * Torchic * Gardevoir * Gulpin * Metagross * Latias & Latios * Kyogre * Groudon * Jirachi * Deoxys * Piplup * Bonsly * Munchlax * Weavile * Manaphy Final Smashes See Super Smash Bros. Crossover Brawl/Final Smashes Event Matches See Super Smash Bros. Crossover Brawl/Event Matches Boss * Master Hand * Crazy Hand Story Mode Nicktoons Side * Thug * False Carolyn Ashley Taylor/Sandy Cheeks/Cindy Vortex * False Helga Pataki * Robo Snail * False GiR * False El Tigre * Poultra * Shirley (Final Boss) CN Side * Omnizot * False Marinette the Cat/Dee Dee/Bubbles * False Rodney J. Squirrel * Dynamo * False Starfire * False Clover * Kraab * Racatan (Final Boss) Disney Side * Hydra (Hercules) * False Sally the Deer/Minnie Mouse/Jasmine * False Buzz Lightyear * Robo-Mouse * False Jake Long * False Thumper * Omnidroid 10 * Xelles (Final Boss) Nintendo Side * Petey Piranha * Rayquaza * False Bowser * Porky * False Peach/Zelda/Sheik * Galleom * False Diddy Kong * False Samuses * Ridley * Duon * Meta Ridley (Final Boss) Last Story * All main Bosses from all four Sides * Tabuu (True Final Boss) Unlockables * Super Smash Bros. Crossover Brawl/Unlockable Characters * Super Smash Bros. Crossover Brawl/Unlockable Stages * Super Smash Bros. Crossover Brawl/Unlockable Assist Trophies Music See Super Smash Bros. Crossover Brawl/List of Music Masterpieces See Super Smash Bros. Crossover Brawl/Masterpieces Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Wii Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Nicktoons